What a meeting -hijjack-
by KitanatheFox
Summary: Hiccup is a teen that is constantly being forced to move around with his dad, who is all work and never has time for him. Jack frost is the "dude" in his school, everyone loves and fears him. So what happens when the little dorky Hiccup catches the attention of the famous Jack frost? Sorry im not great at intros or summaries cx im not sure I will even continue this story, haha. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Hiccup was at school early, he wanted to have time to figure out all his new classes. Today was his first day at Newbury High in Berk, a cold, snowy town that was small and obsolete. He hated it. As he walked down the hallway he tried to fix his unruly auburn hair from going over forest green eyes, but to no avail. His heavily freckled hands moved back down to grab his bag, which hung at his side. Hiccup was now on his fourth school in this year, why? His father moved from place to place, following his job wherever it might take him. This caused man troubles for Hiccup, like not being able to get friends or get into school activities that he wanted too. Of course though he was happy about moving to schools only because it meant that he would no longer be bullied at the previous school. It meant he had a whole free week to not have to be bullied, and it felt great. But he knew that sooner or later he would be bullied once more, though for the moment he breathed in that free air.

He walked down the empty halls, holding onto his bag and a sheet of paper with the room number for his classes. The class he was going to have this morning was Algebra II, and it sucked, because he had finished that class in his last school but they decided he should take it again to fill in the time. He grumbled slightly as a came to the door, it was open widely and was an ugly pastel blue. Slowly he walked in, taking in the small classroom. _At least its organized,_ he thought looking at all the neat shelves and stacked papers. The room felt comfortable, which was nice, and he decided that he liked it.

"OH!" Hiccup jumped a tad, before turning around to confront the voice that scared him. "Hi! You must be Hamish?"

The woman that Hiccup turned to see was, to put it in simple terms, beautiful. She had shoulder length hair that was colored like a toucan, and she was very well built, around her neck was also a necklace of teeth. _Interesting._ He looked at her, calming his breathe before responding. "Yes. Most people call my Hiccup though, miss?"

"My names Mrs. Toothiana! It's a pleasure to meet you Hiccup, you may sit wherever you want, I don't assign seats." And with a giant smile she turned back to her desk and started to work on some papers.

Hiccup smiled softly also, then turned to walk to the back of the classroom; he took the seat in the far left corner, closest to the wide windows. He pulled out the notes and homework he was given last week as prep for starting school here, and then turned to look outside. The window was directly facing a courtyard filled with flowers and benches and even a pond. As he daydreamed the first bell rang loudly, and kids began to filter into the classroom. He didn't pay them any attention, avoiding everyone's eyes and staying locked onto the notes in front of him. Hiccup tensed as a few kids came and sat in the seats close to him, and he felt their eyes bore into his side. To be honest he wanted to turn and glare at them, it was rude to stare. With a sigh he let the thought go, and began to doodle on his paper.

"Cool drawing." A smooth voice said near his ear.

Hiccup jumped and slid out of his chair, his rear hitting the tiles and his eyes wide with surprise and fear. He looked up at made eye contact with striking azure eyes who were full of laughter. He then began to scowl as the boy standing above him offered him a hand. Without much though Hiccup grabbed it and allowed himself to be helped up.

"What the hell dude, you scared the shit out of me." He spat

"Sorry! Sorry! I guess I just wanted to come say Hi, new kid." The boy chuckled.

Hiccup didn't turn to look at him as he spoke again, with a steely edge, "The name is Hiccup, not 'new kid'."

"Ohhh…Hiccup? Weird name." The boy began to laugh

With a new insult in his throat, Hiccup turned to look up at the boy, finally actually looking at him. Other than his enrapturing eyes, his hair was stark white and his skin creamy. He had a lithe figure and was wearing gray jeans and a blue hoodie that was one size too big for him. Hiccup forgot about his insult and kinda just stared at him, to be honest the kid was absolutely gorgeous. A blush crept onto his face and he turned away, trying to hide it.

"Well….My names Jack. Jack Frost, and it's a pleasure to meet you Hiccup." Jack sat down in the desk next to him, watching him with a smirk.

"Yea, me too." Hiccup mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows guys! :) I am glad to continue this, hopefully it lives up to your guys' standards :D

BubblegumDudeX: here ya go! .3.

Overland Haddock : Happy to help! :D

kitty.0: Same here xD

Chapter 2: Simply put, you're annoying

Finally the bell rang, ending his last class for the day. As everyone jumped up and took off Hiccup stayed seated, gathering his things and putting them into his bag, other than a book and a few assorted things he was going to put into his locker. Standing up he slipped his bag over his head and onto his shoulder, stifling a yawn he walked out of the class, waving to his teacher as he went. The halls were heavy with kids talking and lockers being slammed shut, he weaved through the crowds, trying his best not to get shoved. He wanted to be invisible and it was working, no one even touched him or talked to him or even looked at him. It was sweet bliss. He walked up to his locker, which was conveniently next to a bathroom; putting in the combination he yanked it open. While he was putting things away he didn't notice a group of kids starting to huddle around him, he was in his own little world. Suddenly his locker slammed shut, nearly catching a few of his fingers as it banged against the metal around it. With a scream he lurched back, right into a big chest. Tensing up he slowly moved away from the body and turned around, pressing his own back against the metal lockers.

In front of him stood three very menacing looking people, with eyes full of hateful laughter. They crowed in on him and began to snicker. The biggest of the group stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of Hiccups shirt with a meaty hand. His breath stank and he looked like he had not showered in months. The larger boys' hair was a greasy mess, and his teeth were in even worse condition. Hiccup felt for a moment that he should comment on his looks, telling him about a few places he should go to help him out with his obvious hygiene issue; but he decided that at this time it wouldn't be in his own best interest. Hiccup felt himself shaking slightly, and his breath was fast and low. He was scared and rather upset that this had to happen on this first day, usually it took longer than this. It was very disappointing.

"Hey fishlegs," The larger boy spat out his word, and then chuckled darkly. "Welcome to my school. I just want you to know that you will do what I want or I will beat the living shit out of you, okay?"

His groupies started to laugh hysterically, holding on to each other in support. Hiccup nodded quickly, he wanted out of this guy's hands and he wanted to go home. And the best way for him to get what he wanted was to tell the big guy that he would do whatever he wanted. Hiccup was not in the mood to come home to his dad on his first day with a bruised face.

"Y-yea. I get it." He said softly, turning his eyes to the ground.

"Come on Snout, let's go," The girl with blonde hair gasped through her tears and laughter.

"Sure, haha. Later loser," Snoutlout laughed, letting Hiccup go and walking away with his group.

After they were way out of sight Hiccup re-organized himself, locked his locker, and headed out of the school. His shirt was all wrinkled and hair was disheveled. Sighing he pushed open the front entrance door, and was welcomed but cool spring air. He was almost off the campus grounds when someone walked up beside him. For a moment Hiccup panicked, thinking that it was Snout and his group coming back to actually beat him up. But when he turned and saw a blue hoodie and white hair he calmed down.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack smiled at him, keeping pace and shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Hi Jack," Hiccup replied back softly. "What do you want?"

"To walk you home,"

"W-wait…Why?" He sounded confused, and a tad wary.

"Because I want to, that's all." Jack was all smiles

"Okay then…"

They walked together for a good four blocks, talking about themselves and their families and everything in-between. Hiccup learned that Jack was adopted, along with his sister Emma. His dad's name was North and he worked for a toy making company, and he had an adopted brother named Aster. He also learned that Jack just loved to talk and make jokes and try to make people smile. Anyone that he had seen on the street he waved to and smiled at and said hello. Hiccup smiled along with him, being sucked into the happy atmosphere. It was nice. But all nice things have to end eventually. Finally they reached his home, a large two story house made of wood and it was an ugly reddish-brown, not at all appealing to the eyes. As they got to the door, Hiccup turned to say goodbye. He saw Jack smirk, then nearly lunge forward and before Hiccup could move Jack had planted a short and sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Hic," With a wink and a wave Jack sauntered off.

Hiccup lit up, his face turned a brilliant shade of red that put his houses colour to shame. He turned and opened the door, and rushed inside. He was greeted by a large almost completely black dog, which came at him full tilt. He let the dog tackle him and lick him, and Hiccup gave him love back.

"Hello Toothless," he smiled. "How was your day bud?"

The dog then got off and began to make short yaps and sounds, clearly trying to communicate in his weird way but not at all coming across to his human. Hiccup laughed and got up, and began to walk towards the stairs. As he past the kitchen he noticed that the office door was shut and his dad was talking rather loudly, working again. He didn't bother to go say hi. He continued through the house and up the stairs to his room. Once in he sat down at his desk, turned on some music and zoned out while working on homework that he already knew how to do.

The night dragged on till about ten when he decided it was time to go to bed, no food or goodnight to his dad. He dragged himself, sleepily off his chair and flopped onto his bed. Head hitting the pillow and legs curling into his chest, he felt the bed move again as Toothless jumped up and settled down at his feet.

"I met someone today Toothless," Hiccup mumbled, half-awake half asleep. "His name is Jack."

The dog gave a little harrumph to tell him to continue, and his acidic green eyes watched his master as he began to fall asleep.

"He kissed me on the cheek earlier," His voice was getting softer and softer. "I really hope he wasn't doing it to be mean..i mean….that would b-"

Hiccup let out a giant yawn, then closed his eyes completely before finishing, "That would be really, really mean."

And with that finished sentence Hiccup drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his new school , his dad, and to his surprise Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys that this was so late, I have just been really busy with school and getting my tests done XD Summer break is in like 16 days so expect a little more delay and then all the stories! (X This is just a short part of the story, until I can finish the next bigger chapter :D Enjoy!**

**- Fox out**

Chapter 3: How sad.

Hiccup woke up early that day, about an hour before he had to go to school. Lifting his head off his pillow he listened to the sounds he could hear; like Toothless' soft snoring and his fathers footsteps on the floor downstairs. His dad was usually up and about in the morning before he locked himself away in his office. Hiccup wished that his dad would check up on him, make sure he was still there, but it never happened. His dad just didn't care.

Slowly he pulled off the covers and got out of bed, without getting dressed he walked out of his room and down into the kitchen. Hair messy and clothes wrinkled he stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. He watched his dad walk around mumbling to himself, heavy bags sitting under his eyes. Hiccup hopped onto one of the counters, running a hand through his hair before he spoke, "G'mornin Dad."

Stoic turned as he spoke, finally looking at his son. A small smile that didn't reach his eyes filled his face, and he moved over to where he was sitting. "Good morning Hiccup, how ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine, like always." He smiled, it was small and really without real meaning.

"Thats good! Well I hope you have a good day at school, I'll see ye' later." And with that he walked out of the kitchen.

Hiccup heard the door to his office slam shut, and he felt alone once more. He rarely got to talk with his dad. So it was nice every once and awhile to hear his voice, to feel like he actually cared for him. Still moping he walked back upstairs, going to his dresser and putting on a pair of dark pants and a grey sweater. Despite the fact that it was summer, it was still very cold in Berk. Toothless lopped over to him, pressing against his side and letting Hiccup run his hand over his fur.

Toothless looked up at him, his intelligent eyes holding concern and worry. Hiccup heard his breath go ragged and putting a hand up to his cheek he realized that he was crying.

"Ah shit," He mumbled, feeling himself really start to cry now. "God Damnit."

Hiccup slowly slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around his best friend and letting himself be wracked with tears. He sat there for awhile before getting back up and cleaning himself up. He still had to go to school. He walked back down the stairs of his house, listening to the hollow sound his feet made. Then left. The door making a soft click as it closed behind him. One more day of the same sadness. One more day.


End file.
